


sometimes i'm clueless and I'm clumsy (but i've got friends that love me)

by Fandom_trash



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Girl Marco Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash/pseuds/Fandom_trash
Summary: Marco has enough on her plate without dealing with crazy alien princesses and monsters and laser puppies that have to be walked everyday.Snippets of SVTFOE if trans girl Marco was a little less subtext and a lot more text





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Who I Am by Jessica Andrews

Marco really did not have time for this. There's a crazy girl with a wand that just turned a butterfly into a crazy monster that carried away Todd from science class. What is her life, honestly?

"What the heck was that?" She screeched. 

"Oops... I thought you wanted a little  _danger_!" Crazy Girl responded sheepishly. 

"Who are you?" Marco shifted carefully away, eyeing the wand with an  _understandable_ amount of fear. It's not being safe- really it's not. 

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" The girl twirled around, creating a rainbow above her head. That immediately burst into flame. Great. 

"Well, that brings us to the end of our tour! I'm gonna go home now." She can't do this. Marco flipped up her hood and fled, in a very dignified way mind you. She could hear Crazy Girl call out her goodbyes behind her, but didn't turn around. 

* * *

Marco couldn't believe this shit.

Honestly, they'd had foreign exchange students in the past, but it had never dawned on her that her parents would take in this girl,  _Star Butterfly_ , who had to be insane. Obviously, her parents were just as crazy. So here she is, lugging Star's trunk up the stairs because she's a  _boy_  and Star's a  _girl_ , but she's not bitter- really she's not. She's just disappointed as usual and maybe that's part of the reason she's so upset. Because here's another person that's meeting her as Marco the Boy and that always hurts. 

"Here's your new room." She grunted out, immediately dropping the heavy trunk on her foot. Of course.

"Okay, I can work with this." Star mumbled, gnawing on her wand. "Sparkle glitter bomb expand!"

The room filled with pink light and suddenly the dinky, old guest room they always house their foreign exchange students in is huge and luxurious. It's perfect, girly without being too frilly, just like Marco likes.

"That's better!" Star sung, making herself at home in her new room.

"I wish I had a room like this." Marco mused aloud. Star suddenly looked much more excited, bounding off her bed towards Marco.

"You do?" Star snagged her hand, dragging her out of the room enthusiastically.

* * *

Later that night, after losing her room to a wormhole, getting rained on, and fighting some monsters, Marco found herself back at her house, wondering where on earth she's going to sleep. 

"Hey, Marco...?" Star started, peeking around the doorway in the bathroom. "I can fix your room if you want."

"Really?" Marco perked up. Star stepped out and quietly made her way to the door to Marco's room. She was much quieter now. Marco wondered if that was her fault. Without saying another word to Marco, Star called out a spell and opened the door to the room.

It was exactly the same. Marco let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. As much as she would love a girlier room, she wasn't sure how she would explain that to her parents. And what if they expected her to want to change it back? She didn't know what she would do then. To finally get one thing she wanted and to have it taken away from her? She thought that would break her entirely.

"Thanks Star. I really appreciate it." Marco said quietly. Star sighed softly and gave Marco a weak smile.

"You shouldn't thank me. It's my fault it had to be fixed in the first place." She responded. Marco shrugged and walked inside her room. She noticed there was one small difference from before.

On her bed was an extra pillow. It was plain white besides the red cursive across the front. 

"She believed she could so she did." Marco read, looking down at the gift in disbelief. 

"Yeah, that's one of my favorite quotes so I have one just like it. I thought it might make up a little for not being able to give you a princess room like you wanted." Star's smile was finally strong again and that made the other girl feel a lot better. 

"This... means a lot, Star." Marco finally managed to get out, squeezing the pillow in her hands. She was just trying not to sound like she was about to cry.

"I'm glad you like it. You know, I really like you Marco. I've always wanted a sister." Star said sincerely. Marco's heart stopped. 

"You do know I'm a boy, right?" Marco bit out before she could stop herself. Star blinked twice and then smiled again.

"Oh okay, sorry! Goodnight,  _Marco the Boy_!" Star giggled and closed the door behind her. She hummed a happy little tune all the way to her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. She could roll with a brother.

Marco cried herself to sleep. She really wanted to be a sister.

 

 


End file.
